creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheShadowCrow
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Hey Arnold Theory page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cheese Lord (Talk) 00:57, June 24, 2012 Meanings and messages of Pokemon Lost Silver en Original version We will look at the meanings that take place in Lost Silver as it was originally told. Name "..." Perhaps saying that the name of the trainer is unimportant in the long run or a placeholder for a name. Completely beaten game The Pokemon trainer has maximum play time and Pokedollars, all badges and a complete Pokedex. This shows that the journey of the trainer is over. “HURRY” Cyndaquil Cyndaquil has 1 HP, and thus may be in pain and on the verge of dying. It may be telling you to hurry and save it or hurry and put it out of its misery. Likely the first pokemon the trainer owned. It's low health may represent the existance and life of the trainer fading. “LEAVE” Unowns Could be either a threat or a warning. Or maybe simply instructing the trainer what they must do next. No pokemon cries Symbolizing a lack of life. Sprout Tower room The room may represent a state of limbo. The trainer's life is almost over and only his next fate is to be decided. The once moving pillar protected the tower from earthquakes and symbolized the battles that were occurring on upper floors. Because it no longer moves, an earthquake may have occured, possibly killing the trainer and the Cyndaquil. The still pillar may also show that no more battles are occurring and the tower is now abandoned. The lack of people and music support this. Because the pillar is the only path the trainer may take, it may be part of the path to the next life. Blood-red room The Alph Ruins music shows that the Unown are connected to this place. Perhaps the Alternate dimension? The Radio, Phone and Time cards could be missing because no one else is here and time doesn't exist in this world. The Map card showing the trainer walking in a midst of black may show he is in another world. In the Pokemon manga, Gold used Flash in the Ruins of Alph in order to blind Team Rocket. The light from the Flash accidentally disturbed the Unown. Perhaps the trainer distrubed the Unown by using Flash or this is a parody of the manga. The missing “HURRY has used Flash!” may mean the trainer can no longer interact with his Pokemon. The trainer is going down the final path to the next life. Perhaps this is the Underworld. The room may be getting darker because he is starting the lose his senses. “TURN BACK NOW” sign Complicated.--- After choosing "YES" It's worth mentioning that Unown can create illusions, which the trainer might be under from some point on. “HURRY has fainted!” Because the player choose to turn back, Cyndaquil continued to suffer until it died. This is confirmed by the Unown message “HEDIED”. With the death of Cyndaquil, the trainer has now lost his first Pokemon, perhaps showing his past is fading and/or an abandonment of his roots. Graveyard This cemetary is likely where Cyndaquil was buried. Trainer profile changes The trainer is missing his arms either because he is beginning to fade from existance or he is starting to be forgotten. As a result of either, the trainer has become sad and possibly feels empty because he cannot stop what is happening. The player has 24 badges because, timewise, Generation III (Pokemon Sapphire, Ruby and Emerald) has come to an end (Silver is Generation II). Red Sprout Tower Because the trainer spun downwards, he may have gone to a lower floor of the Sprout Tower. He may be a shade of white because he is more of a ghost now. The color red of the room could represent blood, death or the trainer Red himself. Trainer profile changes (2) The trainer's missing legs are his further fading/being forgotten fate. His bloody tears might just be a gothic way of him crying. The 32 badges show Generation IV (Diamond, Peral, Platinum) has ended. “DYING” The trainer, Celebi, or both of them, are dying. Celebi Celebi may represent the end of the trainer's journey, due to Celebi being the final Pokémon in the PokéDex in Generation II. Like the trainer, Celebi is also fading and being forgotten. It used to be the final Pokemon, just as Gold used the be the current trainer. Those times have past and they are both the last of their Generation, each already half erased. Celebi may know “Perish Song” because it is singing about all thier gone companions and memories. Journey north Perhaps the long walk north the the trainer hovering (he has no legs) over what is left of the towar.. The generic men and women NPCs cannot be interacted with possibly because they no longer recognize or even see the trainer. The chopped off pillar never appeared in the actual game. Perhaps it broke due to the earthquake or the decay of abandonment. Battle with Red Although he was never given a name. Perhaps, like the trainer's name, it is also unimportant or forgotten. Red was likely angry at the trainer, which is why he challenges him on sight. He has been suffering the same fate as the trainer, which is why he is also transparent, and blames the trainer for being his successor.